


A day in the life

by MysticalButterfly



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canada, Case Fic, I'm Sorry, Sort Of, no Canadian stereotypes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 22:20:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15495936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticalButterfly/pseuds/MysticalButterfly
Summary: if the Winchesters were Canadian





	A day in the life

It was a warm breezy day, and Team Free Will was driving down the 401 highway. It's been a couple of hours in the Impala from Parry Sound Waubuno Beach. The boys had finished a hunt there about a few nasty werewolfs. Soon after, Dean found another case online from City News about people being murdered in their own condo building. They figured it must be ghosts. So that's how the boys ended up driving for 2 and a half hours towards downtown Toronto. In comparison to the last hunt, where they drove 14 hours from Winnipeg to Smooth Rock Falls, this was considerbly shorter. 

“Would you turn that off already? It's gonna make me fall asleep at the wheel.” complained Dean. 

Sam rolled his eyes but still went to turn off the radio that was tuned into CBC's top story of 'does sunscreen damage freshwater ecosystems?' Sam and Cas found it fascinating but Dean as usual did not. 

“Man I'm hungry, you wanna stop to get something to eat? We missed lunch.” 

“Yeah ok I'm pretty hungry too.” agreed Sam. 

Dean took the next exit to a gas station that also had Starbucks, Terriakyi Express, and Tim Hortons. 

They all piled out of the car and into the building. 

“Money's a little tight right now so maybe we should go to Tim's.” suggested Sam. 

“Yeah yeah alright.” replied Dean. “C'mon Cas you want some Timbits?” 

“Only if they have the powered ones with strawberry filling.” Cas followed quickly behind them. 

When it was their turn, Dean ordered chipotle steak, poutine, an ice capp, a box of assorted tim bits (because they didn't have the white ones) and Sam ordered a chicken salad wrap, garden salad and an Raspberry Gold Peak. 

The asian lady at the cash register accepted their old cracked paper bills with disdain and gave back change of loonies and toonies. 

Once they were seated, Cas dug into the Timbits. 

“So what are we gonna do once the hunt's over? What about the Hockey Hall of Fame?” 

“What about the CN Tower instead?,” Sam pointed out.

“Sam you know how I feel about heights...” replied Dean 

“Yeah but I want to go at least once, and Cas hasn't either! He deserves to see it at least once.” 

“My true form is approximately the size of the Tower.” added Cas. 

“We've still got that Capital One card.” said Sam. “We would have more if you didn't blow all the money at Canadian Tire” 

“Hey Baby needs new parts!” Dean shot back. 

Sam looked at Dean expectedly. 

“Ok fine you and Cas can go but I'm not coming.” 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After lunch, they decided to stop at Travelodge hotel and unpack. Sam was taking a shower because he called dibs first. Dean sat on the bed (nicer than some of the motels they've been to) and turned on the tv. Cas sat next to him hoping he would turn on Scooby Doo or Martha Speaks. He loved those talking dogs. 

Instead Dean turned on Just For Laughs which in Dean's opinion was hilarious.  
Someone on the tv screamed and Dean laughed. Cas didn't understand why humans liked watching “pranks”. 

When Sam was done in the washroom, Dean went in and afterwards they all headed to the condo to pose as CSIS agents. 

EMF was found at the crime scenes and so their suspicions of ghosts was confirmed. They needed to wait until night time to go the cemetery where they were buried and salt and burn the bones. That meant that they had to go back to the hotel and wait. 

In the meantime, Sam watched news on tv where Justin Trudeau was talking and Dean and Cas talked about their upcoming trip to downtown. 

“Dean I would much rather enjoy it if you were to come with me and Sam to the Tower.”

“Cas you know I can't do it, it's not just a few stories up, its like over 100!” 

“But Dean nothing will happen to you, and I will be there to protect you.” 

Dean blushed from Cas's words and from his intense gaze. 

“Yeah thanks Cas, but no thanks. I'm good being on the ground. 

Cas nodded, he knew when he was defeated. 

When night time came, they drove to Park Lawn Cemetery and started digging into the graves. It speculated that it could be all 3 possible ghosts. Eventually they dug up the coffins and burned the bones and then headed back to the hotel to rest for the night.

**Author's Note:**

> i'll write another chapter soon


End file.
